


The luck of being unlucky

by AlaskaOkami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaOkami/pseuds/AlaskaOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no idea what I'm doing and I'm not that good at writing so if there's any grammatical errors or the like please tell me</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what I'm doing and I'm not that good at writing so if there's any grammatical errors or the like please tell me

~1~

Being the only son of a world famous fashion designer would be stressful, being the prodigy son that said fashion designer wants you to be? Even more so. Being all that and also being half of the duo of Paris's superheroes? That was neither, it was amazing.

Adrien Agreste ran across the rooftops of Paris. Paris is a busy city but it was past midnight on a weekday and the moon was covered under a thick layer of clouds. Most lights where off and the civilians where asleep by now but Adrien had had a rough day, he sent most of his time either at school or at photoshoots modeling his fathers designs, and today had been no exception  but worse than usual. He'd had a difficult physics test and now he was nervous about his grade.  
He hadn't done bad that was for sure, but bad had a different meaning to his father. Gabriel Agreste hadn't wanted him to go to a public school but he'd somehow convinced his strict father to let him go. His father wasn't a bad guy, he just wanted what was best for him, Adrien knew this, but because of his mother disappearance, Gabriel had become way too controlling, especially for a man that was never home. Adrien had begged his father to let him go to public school and after month of begging fulfilling his fathers wishes to the mark Gabriel had relented. Keeping straight A's, going to fencing and piano classes, modeling, and saving Paris whenever duty called was a lot to deal with and that physics test was worth a lot of points toward his overall grade and anything less than a B+ would drop his grade. He had stressed himself all day about that grade, even after he left to go to work. Modeling in any mood is difficult and draining, but when you're already stressed out it only accumulates. Having your photographer yelling that you need to relax isnt relaxing.

But right now he wasn't Adrien the prodigal son, he was Chat Noir the suave superhero. When he was Chat all those outside matters didn't really effect him, the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he leapt across an alleyway, he didn't pause as he landed on the next building. His only focus was the way he felt in this moment, he wasn't the obedient son, he was free. The feeling of the wind tousling his wild blonde mane made him feel untouchable, his near perfect night vision and cat reflexes made sure that he had close to no worries about falling, and besides, cats always land on their feet. 

 

____________

 

Marinette awoke to her phone buzzing, groggily she reach for it turning off the alarm, then opening a message from her best friend. It was a simple request from Alya, asking if she could snag a few sweets from the bakery to share on their walk to school. Marinette closed her eyes again reluctant to leave her warm cocoon just yet. Her little red kwami had been cuddled up against her arm, Marinette's movement had jostled the kwami awake. Tikki stretched and yawned before flying over to Marinette's face.  
"come on Marinette, we can't be late again, especially when Alya's waiting outside." Tikki's tiny voice made Marinette jump up into a sitting position. Marinette grabbed her phone and checked the time. Oh no, she thought. Tikki was right, Alya had texted her over twenty minutes ago and she'd be there any second. Marinette scrabbled out of bed, getting dressed as quickly as possible. Her phone buzzed again.

Alya was here, she didn't need to read it too know. She put on her black jacket and grabbed her small bag, she threw her phone in and let held it open for Tikki to zip from her bed into the purse. She clasped in and headed downstairs, greeting her parents as they where preparing to open the family bakery for the day, the smell of fresh cookies meet her nose as her mother pulled out a batch from the oven. Marinette grabbed a few off the first tray from the morning that had almost finished cooling by now, slipping one into her purse for Tikki she waved bye to her parents and walked out to meet Alya.

Marinette held the snickerdoodles out and Alya gladly excepted one, Marinette ate the other while Alya started talking about a interview shed posted on the ladyblog about a week ago. Marinette giggled along with her friend, glad she was able to make her friend so happy. As Ladybug she had arranged a meeting with Alya after the last akuma attack was dealt with. Their conversation came to an end as they reached school, Nino was waving as he stood at the doors, the girls walked over to the DJ. 

"Where's Adrien?" Alya asked, Marinette's heart stopped for a minute at the mention of her crush, Nino usually waited here for him before heading off to home room.

"Ah, not sure he texted me saying he'd over slept and he didn't know if he'd make it on time but i told him I'd wait anyway, not like i have anything else to do until class starts" he laughed, it was true. Nino, like Marinette and Alya, preferred to hang out mostly with his best friend Adrien and if one of the four of them where absent the odd friend out would hangout with the other pair. Days when Nino or Alya were absent were hard for Marinette, being around Adrien had her flustered and made it difficult for her to concentrate, and days she was closer to Adrien the less she could ignore Chloe, a snob in her class that was basically the human equivalent of Mean Girls the movie, who unfortunately for Marinette, also liked Adrien, but at least she wasn't a blubbering mess around him. She sighed at the thought. 

 

"Yo Adrien!" Nino's voice cut threw her thoughts, Marinette turned to see Adrien stepping out of the white limo. The blonde waved with that amazing smile and suddenly Marinette was weak at the knees. She smiled and waved back as he ran over to meet them.

"Sorry I'm late Nino, stayed up too late playing video games" Adrien smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. God, he was adorable.

"It's cool man, hey i was talking to Alya and Marinette" mostly Alya, Marinette thought, she was busy zoning most of it, " and Alya suggested we go to the new cafe down a few blocks" Nino said and Marinette froze. It was a set up, Marinette knew her best friend better than that. Just when she was finally getting comfortable around Adrien too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fluff, small poorly written Adrienette, also another short chapter so i can get a head start on the next chapter. Possible cliff hanger ?¿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter did so much better than i thought it would thank you so much.

Marinette had suspected correctly as soon as they had sat down at the cafe. Alya and Nino were ditching, making excuses about the last math test. Alya smiled encouragingly to Marinette, winked, then left, dragging Nino with her.

"I'm sorry about Alya" she said not meeting Adriens eyes. "She's kind of, uh, scattered brained" Marinette tried to make excuses.

"No, I know exactly what she's doing" Adrien grin looked like he was holding a laugh back. Marinette felt her face get hot as she felt her face heat up

"Y-you d-do?" Marinette stuttered, trying to regain control of herself.

"Yea i think it's sweet Alya likes Nino" he smiled 

"W-what? N-no, i-" Marinette was confused and thrown off by this assumption. I guess it made reasonable sense, when the four of them were together, Alya would usually slip off with Nino to force Adrien and Marinette to be alone together but it could be seen as Alya making moves, she supposed. Marinette shrugged with a smile smile, not sure what else to do. They sat in an uncomfortable since before Adrien asked her if she wanted anything, she replied with tea and a slice of cheesecake. He smiled and walked over to order. Marinette let out a breath she'd been holding in and took the chance to regain control of herself. He returned a few minutes later and she thanked him, grateful that she'd made some progress on keeping calm around him enough for this. "H-how'd you do on that physics test? I remember you saying you were worried yesterday" Marinette asked, she herself had gotten a passing grade and that was good enough for her.

"Surprisingly good, actually" Adrien lit up, his smile made her stomach drop in the best way.

"I'm not surprised" Marinette giggled "you're really smart" she met his eyes and she felt herself tense up, was that werid? Friends compliment each other, she decided, he smiled. They fell into a light conversation and the move they talked the more Marinette had to try her best not to turn into a blubbering glob of blushing jelly, or accidentally cross any lines. She could ask Alya literally anything, the highly regarded fashion model she had a crush on, on the other had? There definitely had to be lines there. She decided checking on the ladyblog was the safest option. Adrien shifted in his seat, her attention, as he pulled out a history book and a notebook, Adrien took a drink of his hot chocolate, and read through his notes occasionally checking the book. He was so cute when he was focusing, Marinette mused. 

"Do you need any help?" Marinette startled both of them by speaking and immediately started internally screaming at herself, he gave her that smile again and told her he'd be grateful. Marinette knew he probably understood the subject a lot better than her, but he accepted and they went over their notes together. He even helped her tie up a few loose ends in her own notes. After what seemed like a few minutes Adriens phone went off, he checked it before letting out quiet cruse. Marinette was torn between shock that this pure ray of sunshine had used such language, amusement because even though he had said them they where quite like he was a child trying not to let someone hear, and concern about what the message was.

"Nino just texted me" oh? "Lunch was over an hour ago" OH. Marinette check her phone it was 2:15, lunch had end over an hour and half ago. She quickly gathered her things, she looked at Adrien in confusion when he didn't do the same. He smiled at her like he'd read her thoughts.  
"I miss a lot of school anyways, one afternoon will be fine. Besides we don't have any important things to do today and I need make sure the notes I have are good. Besides it might not look the best if we show up together an hour late" He smiled, it was true, he did miss a lot of school more than she did in fact even with the fact she was Ladybug and Alya didn't need more Adriette theories. She nodded.

"I can take some notes for you if you want" she offered, she could see the smile in his eyes without needing to see his smile but she stared at his lips anyway, wishing she could kiss them one day, oh god she loved his smile. He thanked her before she left, and the events of their study date left her with a fuzzy feeling the rest of the day. She smiled to herself, feeling herself blush, was that considered a date?

.... 

Her joy was short lived, only last about three hours after she got out of school, before she had to shelf her feelings to deal with an akuma. It turned out to be what looked like a middle aged man, he was dressed in an obnoxious black and white jester outfit and called himself The Gambler. Marinette had been walking with Alya, fangirling and thanking her for leaving them alone together yet she also made her swear never to do it again, she barely could function this time without making a fool of herself, let alone another time when the akuma bursted out of a nearby casino. It was most likely caused by the akuma making a risky bet and luck wasn't on his side. He took the die in his hand and threw it in the street, rolling something Marinette couldn't see from where she stood. The Gambler let out a mechanical laugh before motioning with his hand and purple smoke flew from his fingers wrapping around a citizen and dissipating as soon as it had appeared, the man flew to his knees and beg to empty his pockets, throwing his possessions on the ground in front of him before placing his palms on the ground in a bow. The Gambler shuffled threw his things, taking all his money and his watch. Marinette had been so caught up in watching the scene unfold to notice her best friend had run into the fray to stream to her ladyblog. Alya was so focused she didn't even notice that the akuma had his sights set on her.

"Alya!" She screamed, running towards her friend, the villian shoot a blast of smoke, Marinettes timing was perfect as she tackled her friend, the smoke missed and hit a building behind them. Marinette crouched in front of her friend ready to shield her if he did it again, she'd rather protect Alya right now than leave her to transform into Ladybug, even if it was selfish. Luckily Chat Noir arrived just in time distracting the villain, who screamed something at the cat. Marinette got Alya up and herded her to safety before making an excuse to escape and transform.

_______________

"Come on Gambler, haven't you heard about when the black chat crosses your path?" Adrien gave an amused smirk as he easily dodged multiple shots, this was actually pretty fun. Ladybug showed up too soon, cutting his fun short, but he was still happy. He didn't need the gamblers luck, seeing his beautiful lady in action made him happy enough. As soon as she was in hearing range he informed her he'd already located the akumatized item, a playing card in his breast pocket.  
"Whats the plan, my lady?" He asked landing next to her again after dodging another blast, she was gorgeous in the almost twilight lighting, but then again she always was. A heavy force rammed into his side and he let out a shocked meow noise as the air was knocked out of his lung. he let out an annoyed growl as he pull himself up but then he stopped, why didn't he have an overwhelming desire to give The Gambler his miraculous?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i took so long to get back to this

Adrien forced himself up, grimacing in pain, the force of the hit had knocked the breath out of him and had left him with a throbbing pain on his side. This was gonna leave a hell of a bruise, his father wasn't gonna be happy if he ended up doing a shirtless job anytime soon, and knowing his luck, it was a high possibility. He shook the thoughts from his head, it could wait, right now he needed to protect Mari and Alya. A sickening panic filled him as he realized they were gone. He'd just been knocked over they couldn't have gone anywhere that quick? Then he spotted Alya, she had managed to get behind a table a nearby cafe, she was alone though. She wouldn't have left Mari, he was sure of that much, but then again he was also sure that hiding behind an outdoor cafe table from a villain that shot smoke wasn't really all that foolproof. He realized Marinette must have been in the small crowd inside the cafe. She had a knack for taking leadership and calming people down in dangerous situations; he had seen her do it when an akuma attacked the school. if Mari was inside the cafe it made sense that Alya would be trying to get stuff for her Ladyblog. 

suddenly Adrien spotted ladybug jumping off a nearby building in to the street, using her yoyo wire as a grappling hook and slamming into The Gambler knocking him to the ground. Adrien rushed over to her grabbing her wrist to pull her away just in case The Gambler hit her with the smoke. It hadn't done anything to him, but he wanted to be safe, he could ask questions later. LadyBug said something to him, "why the cafe", it sounded like a question but he didn't hear it all. He felt her jerk roughly in his grip and his hand automatically tighten. 

He snapped back to reality and was horrified, he couldn't let go, and he couldn't move. ladybug was desperately trying to escape and pry herself free. Adrien had a lot more physically strength than Ladybug, and being chat noir certian wasn't helping right now. He hadn't realized how fragile she was, a small bug that could easy be crushed, and he was the one hurting her. Against his will he shoved her into the grasp of The Gambler, who had righted himself and looked furious. He quickly grabbed her my her neck with one hand, lifting her into the air, squeezing the life out of her. She fought, and thrashed around, desperately clawing at his hand, her fighting was growing weaker and the dark purple mist began swirling around his finger tips on his other hand. The anger in his eye raged on as she fought, what seemed like lightning started crackling in the mist. The tale-tale blue butterfly like mask appeared over his eyes.

"shut up moth, i can still get the miraculous if shes dead" the Gambler said, his voice was emotionless. it stabbed Adrien straight in the chest and his breathing hitched.

Adrien's heart felt like it was being ripped out and crushed, like instead of Ladybug, The Gamblers hand had reached inside him and was squeezing away his life. His eyes burned and he felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He couldn't do anything but watch the girl he loved die, and it was his fault. He caused this. He'd give anything to move, to distract him, anything, but the spell held him in place. He begged, and pleaded as she went limp. then there was nothing, no fight, no movement, he couldn't hear her breathing. His heart stopped and he went numb. The Gambler laughed and threw her body roughly into a wall with a sickening thud. Her suit seemed to ripple a few times as she lay motionless. Blood trailed down her face from an injury she received on impact.

A feeling Adrien had never felt before suddenly filled him. it was like he was feeling nothing and everything at the same time. He lunched himself on the vil- no, he thought, the murderer. Adrien had no control as his fist connected with the man's face again, and again, and again. He wanted to avenge her, but froze, she wouldn't want this. he thought. He looked up at her body through blurry eyes, he gasped. She was glowing? He whipped his eyes, she was still there but now there was a pulsing pale light that surrounded her body? he squinted at it, a bad feeling filled his gut. He jumped up, the Gambler was now laying in the middle of the street unconscious but that was least of his worries. 

Without thinking he ran to Ladybug, lifting her weightless limp frame. Adrien had lifted her before multiple times before, but it was different this time, like she wasnt real. Her suit rippled again.  
"Chat? Is Ladybug okay? Chat, please" a timid but familiar voice begged for an answer. He had never heard Alya approaching until she spoke, her voice sounded broken. 

"She'll be fine" he said, more to convince himself than her. He forced himself to calm down, she'd only been knocked out, she'd be fine, Adrien was sure of it. 

"The fight took a lot out of her, she just needs rest. Unfortunately until then this mess can't be cleaned up with her magic, please call the police and have them come take 'him'", Alya didn't look so sure, "As long as he isn't near the akumatized object he can't drawn power from it or HawkMoth. More importantly in the meantime i don't think HawkMoth can create another akuma while this one is still around, we've never dealt with more than one at a time.Please Alya, I have to take her to a safe spot in case the transformation wears off." Alya's amber eyes searched his, full of worry and pain.

She nodded weakly, it was enough for him. Adrien shifted Ladybug in his arms to wear he could grab his baton, lifting them to the rooftops. He secured the baton and shifted the limp body in his arms and ran. He ran until his lungs started to burn slightly and he was far from the scene. He stopped to check her pulse, hoping, praying for something. It was faint and weak but there, there was still hope. He had to get her somewhere safe, somewhere she could be treated but it couldn't be the hospital. 

Master Fu, he had to be able to help. Adrien tried to think about the quickest way there. He looked down at Ladybug, her face was deathly pale, the glowing pulse was far weaker now, and her body was still completely limp, he couldn't see or feel her breathing in his arms. Ladybug's transformation shimmered again. "Bugaboo " His voice cracked, a million emotions running through him, he had to save her. 

____________________________________

Master Fu was meditating when the bloody black cat burst through his door holding a limp ladybug. Master Fu was so taken back by the sudden interruption it took him a second to process the situation, he immediately called for Wayzz to get medical supplies as he led Chat to a back room and had him lay her on the traditional Chinese bed. Chat tried his best to explain the situation but Master Fu had him compress a cloth to her head wound as her searched for any other injuries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This I update this fic so infrequently it should probably be left to vast void also it's very short today oops

Adrien couldn't focus, it had been almost a full week since he tried to kill his lady. He had tried to kill her. Adrien tried to kill Ladybug. Today was the first day he'd been back to school since the incident, and he was absolutely stunned by how many injuries kids around his school had. Some were even absent from serious injuries or their parents where still worried about their safety. The street where the akuma appeared was still in ruins, some citizens had also set up a memorial was ladybug. He had stopped by yesterday, completely shocked by how many people had left roses and lit candles for the missing heroine. She was just missing, not dead!

He was alone today, Nino had left him to be with Alya behind him. The ladyblog had been a whirlpool mess since, he was comforted by the fact that even though she went their a brief period of being convinced Chat had actually killed her, she was absolutely not budging on the fact ladybug was ok. Alya, herself was a mess, her hair was in a messy bun and she had dark circles under her eyes. It was understandable, according to Nino, Mari had been found among the rubble of a nearby building, and had been hospitalized since. He had tried to visit her, but no one but family was allowed in and Maris parents weren't there to have a say on it. He hadn't seen ladybug since either, that night he had collapsed in Master Fus house and when he woke up twelve hours later as Adrien, all that was left was an unconscious red Kwami. 

When school finally let out he decided it was the only good that could come out of this, everyone was still in shock or trying to help others still in shock, so being a zombie lost in thought the whole day was yet to have repercussions. 

Mindlessly he started home but found himself on that street. Citizens where being to clean up the rubble, he turned into a side alley and thought about transforming. Adrien decided it was best to let his alternative ego lie low for a while longer and Adrien set to work along the citizens, it was the least he could do.

He still the added strength of being Chat Noir to help clear the large chunks of concrete when he managed to catch a glimpse of red behind him. Adrien was so shocked he also dropped the chunk, once the chunk was safely out of the way he turned his attention to the red, hope feeling his chest with an indescribable warmth. Adrien rushed over to the blue haired woman dresses in a bright red shirt and jeans. As his hand landed on her shoulder, his voice cracked as her whispered her name. "L-ladybug.." it was extremely faint and the woman froze before meeting his green eyes with her deep blue ones underlined with freckles. 

"Ladybug is dead" she replied softly. This sent everything around him shattering again as he came back to the ground, realizing it wasn't his lady but Marinette standing before him. She had a large gash across the side of her face, it had those tiny butterfly bandaids helping to the stiches to hold it closed, some nasty bruises surrounded it and her eye. Her lip also had a few stitches and he realized she held herself gingerly, favorite her left side. She also held a light colored rose in her hands and Adrien realized where they where standing, right in front of the memorial to Ladybug.


End file.
